The Hunter Has Become the Hunted
This is the eighth episode of Dan 10 so hope you enjoy it. Summary After another crucial defeat Khyber the Huntsman finally puts his plan into motion. He leads Dan to Undertown and fights him and win, unexpectedly. Khyber kidnapps him, causing his sidekicks to frantically get him back from the alien hunter's ship, before it's too late................. Episode Khyber is hiding in the shadows of a cave near a crater where a factory was. Where a big fat gray grotesque rocky creature with purple sacs covering a small portion of his body. Khyber: Aww Mucillator seems to be defeating the young Tennysons and their mates. Khyber gazes seeing the Mucillator fighting Spidermonkey and Crashhopper. Spidermonkey: Ooooahhh, I think this thing is your natural predator! (Spidermonkey fires a web from its tail covering some of its face.) Crashhopper: I think you're right! (He jumps through the air and comes crashing down but gets stuck in its sacs.) I really didn't want to stick that landing! Chris absorbing wooden and forming a wooden hammer as his hand is trying to pummel the creature with it. Chris: Let! Go! Of him!!!!!!! Oofff! (The creature knocks Chris back.) Marina: Galilus Disruptus!!!!! '''(Marina gains the ability of aerokinesis and she uses it to carry Crashhopper off and blow Mucillator away.) Spidermonkey: Ooohhh oooh ahhhahhh!!!! Take that buddy!!!!!!!!!!!!! It retreats. Spidermonkey: Yeah and don't come back!!!!!!! (Spidermonkey reverts along with Crashhopper.) Chris loses the wooden covering on his body. Dan: Uh thanks. Marina: No prob! '''End Scene Khyber's dog has reverted and walks up to the hunter putting its head down ashamed and whimpers. Khyber: Don't worry boy. Now I know how Tennyson is winning, his brother, his best friends and girlfriend are all in our way! But now it is time to put our plan into motion! (Khyber clenches his fist.) We lead him to Undertown and get rid of him once and for all!!!! Hahahah!!! Later The gang is enjoying Mr. Smoothy's. CC: *sighs* I can't believe I didn't participate in the action again. Dan: Sorry man but no offense you really.........don't............have a......... CC interrupts. CC: A power! I know, I heard it a million times!!!!! Marina: We're sorry it is just we don't want you getting hurt! I got the ability to control magic with spells, disks, shields, tentacles etc. Chris has the ability to turns his skin into whatever solid he touches and morph his hands into maces, swords/blades, rounded shields, hammers, etc. While Jay can turn into aliens like Shocksquatch, Heatblast, Fasttrack, Armordrillo, Spidermonkey and others. While Dan can turn into aliens like Gravattack, Swampfire, Humungousaur, Crashhopper, Lodestar, Upgrade, Jetray, Feedback, Bloxx and.......... Dan interrupts. Dan: And Alien X! (Dan's face darkens becoming very serious.) Chris: What's up! Dan: Huh, you wouldn't believe it but my favorite alien is.......... Chris interrupts. Chris: We know Gravattack!!!! Dan: No! As I was saying Gravattack is my second, Alien X is my favorite!!!! All: 'WHAT!!!!!????? CC: Why dude!? Marina: You can't even control such power! Jay: I know, right! He is too risky! Chris: And useless! Dan: He is not useless he is actually my most powerful alien but hard to control! I can only use him in really huge situations!! And if you have a problem! Just maybe I'm ending this team! '''All: '*gasp* Dan: I'm out! (Leaves harshly.) Chris: What's his deal!? CC: I know, right! Marina: Guys I think we insulted him and Alien X. '''End Scene Dan is cruzing around Undertown with his Smoothy looking at all the shops. Until he comes across a little blue robot selling socks that go over tubes. Tube Sock Aliens: Tube Socks! Pairs in two, pairs in three, pairs in four! Guaranteed to fit any tube! Dan: O...kay. (Dan sweatdrops and walks away.) Khyber is in the shadows and whistles the dog runs up to Dan and starts growling. Dan: O-okay boy, good doggie who's a good AH!!! The dog jumps at Dan trying to snap at him. Dan: Okay got it not friendly! (He slaps down the watch turning into Swampfire.) Swampfire! He fires a stream of fire at the dog but it dodges. Swampfire fires seeds causing plants pulling it down and keeping it from moving. Then he fires a fireball at it causing it to whimper. Swampfire: Hahaha!!! (The dog backsup because of Swampfire's stench.) Hah can't take the smell! Khyber sneaks up behind and fires a freeze ray from his hunting rifle. Swampfire: Uh can't move! Khyber: Of course you don't think the greatest hunter will let his prey get away from him!? Swampfire: Who are you? Khyber: Oh how rude of me for not introducing myself, I am Khyber the Huntsman the greatest hunter in the universe! Swampfire: Dude, you are so vain!!!! And who is the mutt!? Khyber: The mutt as you call it is the predators that face you everytime! Swampfire: No way! (He reverts and breaks out of the ice.) Then Dan slaps down the watch down again turning into Lodestar. Lodestar: Lodestar! (He makes the rifle attracted to him holding it in his claw hand.) Now you have no weapons! Khyber: Oh you think so! (He tries punching and kicking Lodestar but misses. He whistles causing his dog to turn into Buglizard and lashes Lodestar with his prohenstile tail knocking it into a stand.) Lodestar: Ugh. (He reverts.) The watch is red. Dan: Aww man. The dog continues chasing Dan. Dan steals a hoverboard from a stand and tries floating away. The dog is continuing chasing Dan and almost snaps at him. But Dan dodges. Then it tries snapping at him from the front but Dan avoids it. But Khyber fires his rifle destroying the hoverboard knocking Dan to the ground. Ping! The watch is green. Dan slaps the watch down turning into Bloxx. Bloxx: Sorry Khyber but you won't capture me! (Bloxx extends his arm grabbing the dog and tosses it into a stand. Then swings off.) Khyber: Young Tennyson still won't get away! (Khyber retreats to higher ground and rapidly fires his rifle at Bloxx. But Bloxx keeps reforming but then misses a swing and falls.) The dog tries to bite Dan but Dan as Bloxx traps the dog by morphing into the dome. It tries bashing out but it keeps knocking it around in the dome. But he reverts. Dan: Uh oh! The dog tries to take another snap at him but Dan transforms bigger and his arms and shoulders become more muscular. Then he grows a prohenstile tail and a green sash going across his body and black briefs. Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Humungousaur punches the dog into a stand. And grows a few feet taller with spikes on his tail and back with plates on his shoulders.) Then the dog transforms into a giant dinousaur centipede like alien with a red face and horn. With a light purple body that is long with black spikes. A dinosaur like tail and mutiple little amrs and legs. Khyber: This is all Vaxausaurian's predator called Tyranopede! Tyranopede grabs Humungousaur in his mouth and spits him out. Humungousaur punches it doing nothing then tries lifting it but it's too heavy causing Humungousaur to fall to the ground. Then it shoots out webs creating a cocoon wrapping Humungousaur inside. Dan reverts. Dan: Not good! (Dan runs into a corner.) Khyber: You're trapped verman!!!! (Tyranopede comes bursting through a wall.) Ping! The Omnitrix was green but still not working. He twists it a few times then it glows seeing a new sihouette it looks like a little tiny bug. He slaps it down. Dan begins shrinking himself down with a brown beak and belly with black eyes with green pupils. He has antennaes poking out of his head. He was basically yellow with yellow stick like legs and a green neckbrace with the Omnitrix symbol on it. He's basically a cute tiny yellow bug alien with antenna a beak and a neckbrace. Bug Alien: Whoa this is a new one! I hope this guy can actually do something besides being cute! Khyber: This is becoming to easy!!!!!! (He points the rifle at Dan.) Bug Alien: What's in my mouth! (He spits out a green gooey gummy ball orb and starts rolling around like a wrecking ball.) Whoa, whoa, how do I stir this thing! (The ball gets really big and heads towards Khyber and explodes while Dan jumps off.) Whoa that was cool! Spitting out exploding plasma debris ball! I know the name for this guy how about Ball Weevil! Khyber: It seems that this new alien reuires another predator! (Khyber whistles again causing Khyber's dog to transform into a rabid spider alien that looks crossed between a spider and silverfish. Being a silver color with long legs and pincers coming out of it's face.) Meet Terroranchula! Ball Weevil: Meet my terror! (He spits out another plasma ball and rolls around it collecting debris getting bigger and bigger than jumps off it causing it to explode but Terrroranchula creates a forcefield electric web that absorbs the ball. Ball Weevil jumps at it touching the web getting electrocuted.) Ugh......okay new plan! (He spits an orb that gets really big he launches it but Terroranchula's web absorbs it causing no explosion!) No way! (He then spits out a plasma ball and kicks it at the spider alien but it jumps over its web and strikes Ball Weevil with its large legs but Ball Weevil dodges. Then he tries firing a plasma shape from his mouth wrapping Terroranchula and jumps on the wrapped up spider.) Ha! Take that huntsman! (The Terroranchula breaks out defeating Ball Weevil. knocking Dan out.) Khyber walks over to him and picks him up by his collar and laughs. End Scene Dan is hanging upside down tied up in Khyber's ship. He hid his ship in the pipelines of Undertown. Inside there is fossils and other features of aliens all around the ship. Dan: Wow! I can't believe you actually pulled off the win too bad your victory parade won't last long! (He swung breaking the ropes from his hands as well. And slaps down the watch turning into Humungousaur.) Humungousaur!! (He punches Khyber and throws the dog into a fossil breaking it.) Khyber: That was a rare white Appoplexian fossil! It took days to capture! Humungousaur grows touching the ceil and whips Khyber with his tail knocking him into a shell. Khyber: Fool! That was a precious Geochelone Aerio shell! Humungousaur: Shut up already! (He claps his hands together creating a shockwave pushing Khyber into a fur pelt.) Khyber: Grrr now that was a albino fur pelt of a Vulpinmancer! I had to set up a camp on the outskirts of the beasts factory! (He grabs a sword and hits Humungousaur knocking him out of the ship.) Grr the prey has gotten away! Then he sees Jetray flying up to the ship. Firing neroshock blasts from his eyes and tail Khyber dodges to the side and grabs a shield reflecting the lasers knocking Jetray back into a wall. Then magenta disks are hitting Khyber in the back causing him to surprisingly turn to see Marina, stone Chris, Jay as Shocksquatch and CC with a bow n' arrow stolen from Khyber. Jetray: How'd you find us!? Marina: Are you surprised I tracked you! (Marina jumps up and kicks him in the face. While Chris tackles the dog. And CC fires his bows at Khyber and Shocksquatch grabs Khyber and shocks him. Then Khyber grabs Shocksquatch and throws him into the wall. The dog transforms into a shark like alien with large sharp teeth wounds on its body and line like eyes. Khyber: This is a Jawchomper the predator of all Aerophibians! The Jawchopper goes in a bites into Jetray and shakes it violently then fires teeth boomerangs as Jetray escapes its mouth but gets brought back into its mouth. Jetray escapes once more and fires neroshock blasts that refract hitting Jetray into a wall then reverts along with the dog. Marina: Dan! (She fires a series of powerful magenta disks hitting the dog and Khyber hard.) Camouphlat Vaporis!! '''(Thick fog raises helping Dan escape from their graspe.) Khyber: Where is the child verman! Dan: Right here! (Khyber turns seeing Upgrade firing a plasma ray hitting them back. Upgrade morphs into the ships master control causing the ship to begin to explode all over. Then Upgrade reverts.) CC: What's happening! (A ray from the ship hits CC causing the bow's arrows to set on fire and a flame forms in his hand.) Whoa awesome! (He throws it knocking Khyber Back, then he fires flaming arrows hitting the dog hard as well. Then he creates a flamethrower burning part of Khyber's armor.) Chris: Dude CC has powers! CC: At last! Suddenly Khyber stabs the watch with his rifle causing it to spark and turning him into Feedback. Feedback: Okay. He tackles Khyber into the control and begins absorbing the excess electricity sparking from the controls, Feedback begins absorbing then changes to Lodstar. Lodestar: Whoa it never did that before! Shocksquatch: Hey remember me! (He fires a stream of electricity from his mouth Khyber tries using his rifle to deflect it but it snaps out of his hands.) Okay let's try that again! (Shocksquatch fires a stream of electricity from his hands but Khyber's dog transforms into a large sheep with beady eyes and wool covering its body.) Don't tell... Khyber: Yes Gimlinopithecus have a predator as well. This is Insulator no electricity will be effective! Insulator roars and runs towards Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch fires electric bolts no doing anything. Then the Insulator fires cotton puffs that cover him making him unable to attack then he reverts. Jay: Aww man! Lodestar fires a magnetic wave that attracts the sword to him. Lodestar fights Khyber with the sword while Khyber fights with his rifle. Khyber: Is a Biosovortion the best you can come up with verman! Lodestar: No well the Omnitrix switched me to Lodestar unidentionally! (Then Lodestar is switched to Upgrade.) Aww man! Then Insulator becomes a giant computer with a digital face magnetic wires emerging from the computer. Upgrade: Is that my predator! Khyber: Yes a Technottracter! (Technottracter fires a magnetic wave causing Upgrade to get pulled towards the predator than it shocks Upgrade.) Then Upgrade transforms into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil: Ball Weevil? Aww man! Chris: A new one? Ball Weevil: Duh! (He spits out plasma balls and kicks them towards Khyber, but the hunter uses his rifle to block it. Then he swings his rifle at Ball Weevil but the tiny bug dodges. Then spits out a plasma ball and rolls around collecting all kinds of debirs, fossil bones, pieces of fur and even pieces of a shell. Then Ball Weevil rolls it towards Khyber then gets off it. But the dog transforms into Terroranchula and creates a forcefield web taking the attack. Then Terroranchula jumps on Ball Weevil and is about to strike him but Ball Weevil turns into Swampfire and fires a fireball forcing it off.) Terroranchula turns into a pointy leaf with long lashing vines with thorns on them. Khyber: Now this is Digger the predator of all Methanosians. Digger grabs Swampfire with its vines restraining it. Swampfire fires a stream of flames. But its free vines spin knocking the fire away. Then it drills threw Swampfire knocking it to the wall. Digger releases a powder that is causing Swampfire to rub his eyes. Then he transforms into Gravattack. Gravattack: FINALLY!!! (His hands glow purple and Digger os spinning around the room trying to grab onto a chandelier but Gravattack causes them both to fall to the ground, the chandelier landing on the Digger. Next is transforms into a black sphere planet with an on fire metal beetle head with a horn, with black flares occuring once in a while.) (credit goes to the Ben 10 fanfic wiki create your own omniverse) No way Gravattack has a predator too! Gravattack hands glow orange and random objects are thrown at it but just get sucked up as the predator is in black hole form. Khyber: This is an Absorbit the predator of Galileans! Gravattack: Gravattack has a predator too!! (Gravattack begins getting sucked up in the Absorbit's gravitational pull in black hole form. He then is spit out as Alien X.) ALIEN X!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: No way! Marina: Not good! Jay then slaps down the watch transforming into an orange tiger on two small legs, muscular arms with black eyebrows. Along with black stripes, a white body and a sharp long black claw in between his knuckes. Jay: RATH!!!!!! LEMME TELL YA' SOMETHIN KHYBER THE HUNTSMAN WHO'S TRYING TO KILL MY BRO, YOU KEEP TRYING TO KILL MY BRO!!!!!!!! (He jumps at Khyber, punching him rapidly and then extends his claw that slashes through Khyber's body leaving some blood behind. Then he jumpskick Khyber.) Meanwhile inside Alien X............ Serena: Hah! Look Bellicus Dan Ten has come to visit us again! Bellicus: Grrreat (rolls eyes) the oh so GREAT HERO has returned! Dan: Bellicus! Serena! I need your assistance again! If you don't help me the omnitrix will be removed and Khyber will win! Serena: Oh I see why he relies on us because we have no natural predator! Bellicus: Listen kid! We're not helping so forget it! They show Dan what's happening outside Alien X. Rath is beating up Khyber, but Khyber kicks Rath off. Rath: LEMME TELL YA' SOMETHIN KHYBER..!!! Khyber tackles Rath and pinches him forcing him back to human. Khyber: Shut up already! I have already defeated an Appoplexian, and I have done it again! Jay: Aww man! Inside Alien X.............. Dan and Serena together: See!!! Bellicus: Grrrrrrrrrr FINE!!!!!!! Alien X: Motion denied we will not be stopped! (He creates a pulse wave that sends Khyber hurling back into the ship's wall. Alien X then fires a cosmic ray same color as him destroying the ship and defeating Khyber and his dog.) Alien X reverts. Dan: See I told you he's not useless! Chris: You're right! Dan: No let's celebrate CC's new power! Marina: Yeah! '''End Scene In the debris of the pipeline Khyber and his dog are on the ground covered in ash. His dog whimpers. Khyber: Don't worry boy he was lucky. Then two figures walk up. Dr. Psychobos and Malware with a different look he resembled a dinosaur like creature with spikes on his back with a cannon as his right hand when his left was a sharp claw. He was wider and his pattern were more as a spiral. Malware: You failed Khyber!!!!!!!!! Dr. Psychobos: Cease Malware he has done his part now we know what to expect from Tennyson!!!!!! Hahahah!!!!!!! End of episode hope you enjoyed it :) Characters .Daniel Tennyson .Chris Levin .Jay Tennyson .Marina Tealiton .CC Takaishi .Tube Sock selling alien .Aliens in Undertown Villains .Khyber (main villain) .Khyber's Dog (main villain) .Dr. Psychobos (cameo) .Malware (cameo) Aliens Used by Dan .Crashhopper (offscreen transformation) .Swampfire (2x) .Lodestar (2x) .Bloxx .Humungousaur (2x) .Ball Weevil (First Appearance, 2x) .Jetray .Feedback .Upgrade .Gravattack .Alien X Aliens Used By Jay .Spidermonkey (offscreen transformation) .Shocksquatch (offscreen transformation) .Rath (first appearance) Aliens Used by Khyber's Dog .Mucillator (First Appearance) .Buglizard .Tyranopede (first appearance) .Terroranchula (First appearance, 2x) .Jawchomper (First Appearance, fanfic predator) .Insulator (First Appearance, fanfic predator) .Technotracttor (first appearance, fanfic predator) .Digger (First Appearance, fanfic predator) .Absorbit (First Appearance, fanfic predator, credit goes to Ben 10 Fanfic Wiki-Create Your Own Omniverse) Spells .Camouphlat Vaporis Trivia .The Omnitrix is on the fritz .Many of Dan's and Jay's alien's species are revealed in this episode .Khyber reveals himself to Dan and the gang .Dan gets in a fight with the gang .CC gains a power .Khyber's dog reveals its true form .The most predators are used in this episode .Alien X returns in this episode .Malware gets a new appearance .Dr. Psychobos and Malware return at the end of this episode